


A Few Facts about Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few things that Michael and Lincoln know, or think they know about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Facts about Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to recycledfaery for the beta.  
> Initially written in 2008.

  

  1. For almost a year, Lincoln came back from school running as fast as he could, in a hurry to get home and peer into Michael’s cradle. He was spellbound by the way his baby brother looked at him, smiled at him and grabbed his finger with a tiny hand. It became a lot less fun when Mike started to walk and wander around though. 
  

  2. Michael thinks that things became really interesting when he had been able to play with Lincoln rather than having to constantly fight to borrow his toys. Sadly, it didn’t last long because Lincoln very soon discovered that there were way better things to do with Stacy, Trisha, Kim or Veronica. 
  

  3. This small scar on Michael’s upper lip came about because their mother asked Lincoln to watch him while she was fixing lunch. Lincoln swears that his attention wavered for no more than a split second: Michael didn’t need any more time to fall of his high chair. Linc understood that day that he would always have to keep an eye on Michael, or else... Obviously, thirty years later, he forgot the lesson, since Michael is standing in front of him, in Fox River’s damn chapel. 
  

  4. This small scar on Lincoln’s calf came about because when he was two or three years old, Michael bit him hard enough to make him bleed. This is what Lincoln says anyway. Michael thinks that the scar is long gone: at two or three, he didn’t have teeth like a piranha’s! 
  

  5. Sure Lincoln forbade him to open his night table drawer, but Michael thought that if his brother really hadn’t wanted him to look inside the drawer, he would have locked it. Wouldn’t he? So Michael opened it, peered inside, felt his eyes pop out of his head and closed it back so fast his fingers got painfully caught in it. He swore to himself to never, ever open a drawer when Linc forbid it. Linc smiled when he saw the bluish bruises on his fingers. 
  

  6. Lincoln knows that Michael is weird. The proof is in his drawing notebook: Lincoln wasn’t the kind of guy who imagined monsters hidden in the closet and anyway he was already way too old for that kind of fear. Yet that evening, he almost opened the wardrobe with a casual gesture. Just to check. 
  

  7. Lincoln knows that Michael had a crush on Barbara Bobassoba. She was a bitch and way too old for him: this is the one and only reason why Lincoln dated her before Michael fell into her clutches. To protect his baby brother. That being said, what he saw in her cleavage when she bent forward... well, he’ll admit he took that into consideration. 
  

  8. Lincoln doesn’t know that for a while, when Veronica was around him, Michael experienced weird physical and emotional sensations. It’s one of the things Michael won’t ever tell his brother. Mostly because he doesn’t know if such a confession would be greeted by a burst of laugher or a punch in the face. 
  

  9. Lincoln once came home with Vee to find Michael drunk and stoned, totally wasted on the couch in the living room. All it took was one joint and a shot of whisky. Lincoln gave his brother a beating and stopped only when Vee threw a math book at him. It wasn’t the first time that Lincoln was overpowered by math and it wasn’t the last time that Vee won an argument. 
  

  10. Michael never again tried the joint and whisky thing. Not because of the beating, but because the next morning he wasn’t quite sure what he had done the night before. Which was regrettable for someone who liked to be in total control of his life. 
  

  11. It’s Lincoln who taught Michael how to drive. He was almost relieved not to have to do it again with LJ. 
  

  12. It’s Michael who taught LJ how to drive. Now he understands why Lincoln fastened his seat belt so carefully, put one hand on the dash board and the other on the steering wheel and was always a bit pale before each lesson. 
  

  13. Lincoln knows why Michael has a small dumb smile on his face when someone says the name Donna. He also knows that Michael doesn’t quite tell the whole truth when he states that he never really cared for blondes. 
  

  14. Michael knows that Lincoln doesn’t give a damn about hair color. Or even about the _presence_ of hair for that matter. He still remembers that he nearly had a stroke the morning he entered the kitchen and discovered Bonnie Whatever Her Name Was and her bare skull shining under the spring sun. 
  

  15. The second time Lincoln got out of jail, they had to live in a hotel for a while. Well, from motel to motel actually. Michael doesn’t know it and Lincoln will never tell him, but from to time, he kind of neglected to pay the bill before they left. It’s dumb to say, but weirdly, he liked this part of their lives. 
  

  16. The second time Lincoln got out of jail, they lived in hotels for a while. Michael perfectly knows why they had to move so often, and why they couldn’t go to the same place twice. But it seems so important for Lincoln (and Michael really doesn’t get that: it’s not like his brother had never done anything worse) that Michael feigns to ignore it. It’s probably the nostalgia speaking, but he appreciated this part of their lives. 
  

  17. Michael doesn’t like to use this kind of language, but sometimes Lincoln really acts like an asshole. 
  

  18. Lincoln knows that he sometime acts like an asshole to Michael. Most of the time it’s because Michael has been acting like a little shit. And this kind of language really doesn’t bother Lincoln. 
  

  19. Michael knows that when Lincoln promises something, he means it. Thing is, he almost never manages to keep his promises. For a long time, it didn’t discourage Michael to _want_ to believe whatever Lincoln promised. 
  

  20. Lincoln knows that when Michael says “Sure, all right”, it can mean “move on, I’ll do exactly what I want.” But Lincoln had never realized how much this was true until he saw his brother standing before him in Fox River’s damn chapel. And quite frankly... fucking Michael! 
  

  21. Michael doesn’t know that Lincoln swore to himself he would send his brother to college and do whatever it takes to grant Michael an easier, more pleasant life that the one awaiting Lincoln. 
  

  22. Well... Michael _didn’t_ know. Now he does. And he really doesn’t like to use this kind of language, but fucking Lincoln! 
  

  23. Veronica thinks that Michael loves Lincoln too much, and vice-versa. Michael doesn’t get how one can love too much. 
  

  24. Lincoln kind of thinks that Veronica may very well be right. 
  

  25. Michael knows that rumors went through the prison faster than the speed of light because of this sheet Sucre and he kept on hanging on the bars of their cell. He doesn’t give a damn, he’s not here to manage his reputation. 
  

  26. When one of T-Bag’s sick acolytes asked Lincoln if he knew what his baby brother’s favorite position was, Lincoln got things straight and felt a very healthy satisfaction watching a tall, large and cocky guy curl up into a ball and cry. Maybe Michael doesn’t give a damn, but he needs to understand that reputation does matter inside these walls. 
  

  27. Lincoln wishes Michael told him that Linc has a sister-in-law before he broke the news in front of Sucre, Abruzzi and T-Bag. What he didn’t need to know is that the woman is a stripper though. Right now, this is really not the kind of information... whatever. 
  

  28. Lincoln gives him a strange look when Michael explains to him that he’s not _really_ married (the same look full of skepticism that Sara had, except he’s not as annoyed as Sara was). Michael doesn’t get why Lincoln is so dubitative: a marriage of convenience is far from being the craziest thing he’s done recently. 
  

  29. Now Michael wishes so bad that he took more Spanish classes when he was in school... 
  

  30. ... yeah, Linc too wishes so bad that Michael took more Spanish classes when he was in school. 
  



  


* * *


End file.
